everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Hallie Sorcerise
Hallie is a rebel and is destined to follow the older sorcerer. She is, however, a previous commoner and a successor to him. Character Personality Hallie is not mean-spirited; rather she is bitter and has a large ego. She, for example, would not be an antagonist in the Christmas at EA High (if she had rped in it). Hallie, once you get to know her, is a tad kind. Somehow, the past comes back to haunt her as strong as a ghost: mood swings can be common and being turbulent is a symptom of that. As long a she has the spotlight she'll be fine, but the spotlight might not need her. Unlike Ginny, she is an ESFJ Sentinel. Appearance Hallie sports dark red hair (non-ruby color) with dark, vague brown highlights hard to see unless close enough. Often they are tied as pigtails on each side, and her bangs look slightly jagged but rounded and oval-like at the tips. She always wears an "Always Smile" accessory, whether hair barrette or promotional badge or anything out of the ordinary. Fairy tale – Fairy Tale Name Here How the Story Goes TBA How does Hallie come into it? Truth to be told, Hallie is not actually from the lineage of sorcerers in the fairytale- rather she was a child abandoned from a family that also had magic. They were pure commoners. Since then, Hallie has oppressed those memories and thought herself as the daughter. Relationships Family Hallie's adopted parents are the late, older sorcerer and an unnamed mother that died around two years ago. Her brother is Magern. Friends Hallie usually hangs out with her roommate, Ginny. Pet An albino bunny named Snowstuck. It's white with red eyes, a black furry head and orange horns. Don't ask, it was a spell she accidentally cast on him. Her second pet is a ruby-throated hummingbird named Hemnek Gemfrybird Gem-free-bird :P He often sports Romance Rinlie/ Rinie ship. Yep! I'm making Aladdin Double Dates... Kinda xD Outfits This is what she wears ~yes hi~ Basic Hallie wears a rubine red jacket with pockets. The pockets are opened and closed by rubies enclosed in glass, which Hallie takes a fond to. She wears a ruber-color shirt under it as well as hot pink shorts. There are gold buttons on it. Last are gold heel-less high heels- consider them like Maddie's yet at the same time non-tea, non-white colored and non-heeled. Got it? Legacy Day Sporting a formal outfit like Magern's but fancier, Hallie wears a long, dark red cloak with a ruby connected. It represents her future disguise;the underside of the cloak is a silky green-&-white fabric. With her is a long, walnut-oiled and wood staff with the vague engraving of a snake. At a small incantation the staff turns into a walking stick. Getting Fairest Hallie's GF outfit consists of a purple->pink->red color scheme. At the top, she wears purple curlers scattered everywhere in her hair. She sports a hot pink jacket, a short red dress with small legs of a pajama and a pair of golden-yellow slippers. Trivia *Forgothi, middle name of Hallie, refers to how she doesn't have a role in the Disney version of Aladdin. Forgothi -> Forgotten -> Forgetting. *Snowstuck is a reference to HomeStuck/CastleStuck. Snowstuck is alike the trolls. *Hallie's name refers to how she must pose as an old woman known for her great healing powers. Hallie -> Healing *Hallie likes to make her own drinks at wintertime: The Chocolate Marshmallow, her secret recipe, the result always first roasted above the fire. *Her full name means Healing Forgotten Sorcerer. *Hallie likes ruby gems and wax. Her room has multiple wax figurines. You could even say she likes the color of rubies or red itself- take her basic outfit for example. *Unfortunately for the wax-wrapped food companies out there, Hallie may waste a Babyruth for its wax. *ESFJ stands for Extraversion Sensing Feeling Judgement. Quotes *stuff they say Notes *facts outside the EAH universe about your OC Gallery add photos! Category:Rebels Category:Commoners Category:Females Category:Characters